The Stones
by hop the road
Summary: He's been ingnored, beaten, and neglected by his perents since he was two years old. Four years later he leaves. How will Harry Potter live the rest of his life? Very much AU. 6/7/12 update coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

--

Lily Potter was looking at her husband, James Potter, and friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, like they were crazy. How can a six year old child leave the house through the wards that are in place to protect their son Cody? It didn't make since.

"It doesn't make since." She said. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK HERE!" She yelled at the three men in front of her.

"I know Lily," Said James. "And when we do, he'll wish he'd never been born"

"WHAT?" Sirius and Remus yelled together. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, of course they had seen the signs, he was so skinny, if you put him next to his twin brother Cody, who was the normal size for someone his age(if not a little bigger), he looked like a stick. And the bruises, there were so many, too many for someone as graceful as he was, trip, stumble, fall, those words weren't in his vocabulary, which was quite large; he was the smartest six year old they had ever seen. And now, now his parents were saying that when they find him he'd wish he was never born. They were glad he ran away from these people that they used to call their friends. They knew now that he was being neglected and abused, but he never said a word about it, never cried, always saying the bruises were from falling out of a tree or tripping over something. His eyes were dull almost lifeless, before the incident where Cody was named The-Boy-Who-Lived, his eyes were always bright and full of happiness, when you looked into those bright green eyes they made you happier. But that was four years ago, a person can change a lot when being neglected and abused for four years.

"So that's why he ran away," Said Sirius. "You two don't take care of him; don't treat him like your son."

"It's not like he's The-Boy-Who-Lived," Lily said. "He's not the one in the prophecy."

"But he's still your son!" Remus yelled.

"He's just a little brat, we put clothes on his back, gave him food from our table, and this is how he repays us, by running away!" James yelled back.

"He has nowhere to go, he'll come back, and when he does he's going to wish he hadn't." Lily told them.

"I can't believe you people!" Sirius said. "You don't deserve a kid like Harry, I'm glad he got away from you.

"Consider this friendship over." Remus said to Lily and James.

"That goes double for me." Sirius said and he and Remus walked passed Cody, who was watching from the doorway to the living room where they were talking, when they got to the front door they heard Cody say.

"Who's Harry?"

--

Meanwhile, Harry James Potter, the topic of discussion at the Potter Manner, was walking along an empty street. He had a backpack, that his brother had thrown away after saying it was the wrong shade of blue, filled with stuff he thought he would need, he had enough food to last him three days, six changes of clothes, and his two most favorite (well, only) stuffed animals, a Shaggy black dog, and a Wolf, that he had gotten from his 'Uncles' Sirius and Remus. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven o' clock in the morning; he had left five hours ago. He doubted his parents would notice he was gone for a few more days. Just then a man popped in out of nowhere, he looked to be around thirty with long dark brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, a loose linen shirt and brown pants, and eyes that looked exactly the same as Harry's, he had a certain beauty about him that no human could match . The man looked at Harry and said.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Was the reply he received.

"Oh, thank God I found you before your parents did." The man said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Prince Alexander Stone, your Grandfather."

"B-but both my Grandfathers died before I was born."

"We'll talk about it later, but now we must hurry." Alexander said as he grabbed Harry's upper arm.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they started walking.

Alexander looked down at him, smiled and replied. "We're going home. Now stand still and close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told and felt wind blowing against his body.

"You can open your eyes now" He did, what he saw was the most beautiful city he had ever seen, the buildings looked like they were made of diamond , the streets were felled with people going about their daily business, each and every one of them had that certain beauty about them. Where was he? He thought to himself.

"Where are we?" He asked Prince Alexander.

"This, Harry, is the realm of the Elves."

"But Mum said all the Elves died out a long time ago." Harry said looking around in confusion.

"I guess that's another thing to talk about, is it not?" Prince Alexander said while leading Harry through the crowed. A few people greeted Prince Alexander as they passed. Finally, they made it to the end of the street and were now walking up a path to a huge castle. It was made out of white marble with flecks of gold and had huge colourful windows. Harry was looking at the giant double doors when a girl around his age came out of them and ran over to himself and Prince Alexander.

"Hello Grandfather." She said as she came to a stop in front of them. Now that she was closer to them, Harry saw that she had long honey brown hair that was pulled back in a braid that reached the middle of her back, and she had ice blue eyes.

"Hello Alicia." Prince Alexander greeted the aforementioned Alicia.

"Oh goody, you've found him!" Alicia said looking at Harry with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Alicia."

"H -Harry." Harry stammered.

"I'm glad you're finally here, we've been looking for you for years." She exclaimed grabbing onto his arm and tugging on it.

"Can I show him around Grandfather?" She asked, not waiting for an answer she starting walking away pulling Harry behind her.

"Hold on there Alicia," Her Grandfather called after them, which made her stop and turn around to face him. "Harry and I have some things to talk about."

"Oh, well, how long is it going to take?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'll call you when we're done, then you can show Harry around." Prince Alexander said.

"Ok, but hurry, I've been waiting three years for today. See you in a little while Harry." Alicia said and walked back into the castle, leaving her Grandfather and Harry alone.

"Ok Harry, ask any question you like." Prince Stone said as he sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to him, indicating Harry to sit, which he did. Harry thought for a minute then asked.

"What did you mean when you said you were my Grandfather?"

"Ah, yes, well your Mother is my daughter. You see, there was a war going on between the Elves, and my being the Prince and your Grandmother the princess put your Mother, along with her brother and sister, in danger, so your Grandmother and I made the decision to hide them in the mortal realm, where they would be safe from the war, your mother was about a year old at the time, anyway, they were placed in the nicest orphanage we could find and were each adopted into different families. We had put a charm on them to look less like Elves and more like mortals, so they never knew of their heritage." Harry's Grandfather explained. Harry thought about it for a few minutes before nodding, it made enough since to him, so he moved on to his next question.

"Why were you looking for me? And why didn't you want my parents to find me?"

"We need to train you. Your parents weren't going to be able to train you like we can. I found you about two weeks ago, but I couldn't just barge in there and take you away, I saw how you were treated, I knew you would leave soon and when you did I came to get you, and I knew that if they found you, you wouldn't survive with them. That's why I didn't want them to get you, you're too important to be left there with them. Children are too important to be left in that kind of care."

"What about my brother?" Harry asked after a few more minutes.

"He's not the one who needs the training. He'll be spoiled in the future, but he'll grow up with love. Not like you would have."

"Ok. But, why do I need training?"

"Well, you see, it's not just you. It's your cousins too. Alicia is you cousin, you uncle's daughter. We found her about three years ago. Her parents were killed by what you call Death Eaters a week before we found her on the streets. We're still looking for your other cousin, Dustin; we think we're getting close, so we think he'll be here with in the year."

"You still haven't answered my question." Harry said calmly, but he couldn't help cheering inside, he cousins other then Dudley. And he wasn't even his cousin by blood.

"You're right, I haven't. Well, you, Alicia and Dustin are the ones to protect the mortal realm from being destroyed."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "But my brother, he's the one who is supposed to protect them."

"But he's not, he's not the Boy-Who-Lived, as everyone calls him, and he's not the one in either of the prophecies. You are."

"There's more then one prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was made about eight years ago."

"What does it say?"

"**_In two years time, the three with the power will be born at the same second as the seventh month comes to end. Together their power will save the world, apart they will destroy it. They will befriend the enemy of their kind to fight the enemies of the world. They will defeat the leader of dark and the leader of light. The three with the power will be born as the seventh month comes to end_**."

"So that means…What does that mean?" Harry asked after a few moments thinking.

"Well, the three with the power is you, Alicia, and Dustin. You were each born at the exact same time on July thirty first. We're not sure what the power is, but we know it's really powerful, it has to be to be able to defeat the leader of the dark and the leader of the light. It also says you along with your cousins will become friends with the enemy of the Elves, and they will help you beat the enemies of the world, which will not end with the dark lord Voldemort."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "How do you know Voldemort won't be the last Dark Lord?"

"He will be the last, just not the last evil in the world. And how I know this, is because we have a lot of seers living here." Alexander told him. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. Who's the enemy of the elves?"

"The Vampires. And only because if they ever get the chance and bite one of us, they die. Elf blood is something like poison to them. So they, being a people who never admit they are wrong, waged war on us for, in their own words, killing so many of their kind. After three years of war, we, the elves, had gotten tiered of fighting, so my mother and father tried to talk reason to the vampires, they wouldn't listen, so we moved to here. All this happened long ago, about two hundred fifty years ago I believe."

"Wait," Harry held up a hand while processing the information. "Two hundred fifty years ago? You said you were a Prince, right? So that means your dad is still alive, right? But no one can be that old… Can they?"

"They can if they are immortal." His grandfather said with a wink.

"Immortal?" Harry asked.

"Well, not immortal. But all elves are close. Even half Elves are. You can get stabbed, shot; anything anywhere in the body and you will live. There are only two ways for elves to die, one way is to die of old age, which won't happen until you are at least six hundred, or, be shot with at least five killing cruses at the same time. So the war with the vampires was pointless seeing as how they couldn't kill us." After Alexander said this, Harry's mouth was hanging open as he thought about the fact that he couldn't really die.

"So, I'm partly immortal. Does that mean that my mum and brother are too?" Harry finally said.

"No. Your mother never accepted she was an elf, which you need to do by the time you are eight, the Elvin blood, for lack of a better term, goes away by that time. And since we won't be bringing your brother here, he will not know of the elves until it's too late."

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before his grandfather spoke.

"Now, I need to tell you about the powers you'll have after you accept your Elvin blood."

"Haven't I already?" Harry asked.

"No. You have to go through a ceremony, which you will do when we get Dustin here. That way Alicia, yourself and he can do it at the same time."

"Oh," Harry said. "So, what are the powers?"

"Well, one is wand less magic. Elves have so magic running through their vanes that we can't use wands with out blowing them up."

"Really?" Harry asked, shocked. Alexander laughed.

"Yes. Now, another power is being able to change your appearance at will."

"You mean, like a Metamorphmagus?"

"Yes, exactly like a Metamorphmagus. They actually have some Elvin blood in them, that's what gives them that power, and why their so rare."

"But my godfather's cousin is a Metamorphmagus, and she hasn't accepted her Elvin blood, at least not that I know of. So how can she have her power?" Harry asked.

"We really don't know. Metamorphmagi are very complicated people." Alexander said with a shrug. Harry nodded.

"Now, two out of six Elves are able to control an element." Alexander continued.

"No way." Harry said. Alexander laughed again.

"OK. Tomorrow you will be getting your Guide."

"What's a Guide?"

"It is a spirit that helps you through life. Every Elf has one. They talk to you in your mind, and help you learn things quicker, for they most likely already learned it. If you let them, they can take over your body, but only if you need it. They do get annoying at times."

"That is so cool." Harry breathed.

"Yes, it is. Oh, and just so you know. Time moves differently here. A year in the mortal realm (A/N Sabrina flash back) is two years here, but if you were here for four years, you would only age the two years you were gone from the mortal realm (A/N I gotta get a better name for it). And you wouldn't feel any older than those two years."

"How were you able to do that?"

"Elves are very powerful, Harry." Alexander answered. "One more thing I need to tell you, and then we're done."

"Which is?" Harry asked curiously.

"When you are eleven, in the mortal realm, you, along with Alicia and Dustin, will be going to a wizarding school."

"But I thought you were going to train us?"

"We'll have ten years to train you in before you go to school. There are only two schools that we can send you to that will teach you what we want you to learn from them. They are Hogwarts and Durmstrang."

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts. My dad works there, and my brother will go there. So I pick Durmstrang. But what about Alicia? Durmstrang is an all boys school. What's her other choice?" Harry said.

"She can choose between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

Now I think it's time for Alicia to show you around the castle. I'll see you at dinner. I have a very busy day ahead of me. As do you. It's a very big castle, and I'm sure Alicia will want to show you every nook and cranny." Alexander said as he stood up, motioning Harry to do so too.

Harry followed his newly found grandfather into the castle, which was even bigger on the inside than out. Alexander walked over to a speaker in the wall next to the door. It had about fifty buttons next to the speaker. It was an intercom system. Harry would have noticed it if he wasn't staring around the entrance hall. It alone looked to be 1000x1000 square feet. It had two white marble staircases that curved along their walls (for there was one on each side of the room) and ended at the landing in front of the giant front doors. Under the landing were double doors that looked to be made of cherry wood (which he later found out lead to the dinning hall). There was a set of double doors off to the left, and right.

"She'll be down in a minute." Alexander told him. Harry just nodded.

A few minutes latter, Alicia slid down the banister of the staircase and landed gracefully on her feet. She ran over to them.

"We'll start on this floor and then work our way up. It will take a few days to see the whole castle, but I'm going to make sure you do." Alicia told Harry, before grabbing on to his arm. "See you later grandfather." She said to Alexander while pulling Harry to the double doors on the right.

"Bye Gramps. See you later." Harry called.

"Bye kids. Have fun, and don't break anything." Alexander told them before walking back out the front doors.

Three hours later, Harry had seen the whole first floor and half the second. On the first floor were the dinning hall, the kitchens, a library, and an indoor pool. On the second floor(that Harry had seen so far) were six guest bedrooms with as many bathrooms and a balcony that over looked the city("Every floor above the main floor has one" Alicia had said).

They had seven and a half more floors to go. He and Alicia were now taking a break in the kitchens, having lunch, which was a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with a bowl of tomato soup.

"So Harry, are you going to get our Guide soon?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, some time tomorrow. How do you get your Guide?" Harry asked.

"There's this building in town, it's just a huge room. And it's filled with figurines of every type of stone. Mine was in a diamond one. Anyway, one will call to you and you will feel a pull towards it. A few people have even had more than one Guide, but that hasn't happened for over five hundred years. When you get to the one that called you, you put a hand on it and think of sucking what ever is inside of it out and into your body." Alicia told him.

"What's you Guides name?" Harry asked her

"Sheila. I was lucky enough not to get a guy stuck in my head, at least that's what she keeps telling me."

"So Guides are stuck with us forever?"

"Just until we die, then your Guide will go back to their figurine and you go where ever you go after you die, unless you choose to be a Guide then you get a figurine and wait for the right person to call to." She said with a shrug.

"Oh." Harry said.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Alicia broke the silence.

"So Harry, do you remember that guy?"

"From that movie?" Harry asked.

"With the hair," Alicia said.

"And the nose,"

"And the ears,"

"And he went to that place,"

"With that dog,"

"The talking dog,"

"Then it started singing,"

"And then it went Bark, Bark,"

"Then he met that girl,"

"With the hair,"

"And the eyes,"

"And the lips,"

"And the car,"

"And they went to that other place,"

"Where they found that bunny,"

They finished their lunch and walked up the stairs to finish Harry's tour. All the while carrying on their pointless conversation. Until, Harry said.

"And the pink!"

"And the- wait, what?" Alicia said.

"Ha. I win!" Harry told her

"Hey that's not fair. I demand a do over." Alicia said, through her laughing.

"Ah, maybe later."

"At least you lasted longer than anyone else."

"Can I see the rest of the castle now?"

Alicia gave a pretend sigh and said.

"If you must."

Four hours later Harry had seen the rest of the second floor(which was just the guest lodgings), the whole third(which was full of training rooms, one each for magical dueling, Element control, body building, sparing, sword fighting, ect..) and a quarter of the forth(which was the family living quarters).

"I'll show you your room now." Alicia said. They walked over to a set of double doors that has crystal handles. She pushed down on one of the handles and pushed the door open.

The room was pretty bare, but huge none the less. It had white walls, a king sized bed, a huge round window seat that looked to be another bed, the window wrapped around the white cushion. There was a door to the right of him.

Harry walked over and opened the door. The room on the other side was the bathroom. It had a huge step down tub, and a giant shower that was walled by the white tile that was everywhere.

Alicia, who had followed him, spoke.

"It's bare because it's charmed to match your personality. When you wake up tomorrow it will most likely look nothing like this. It will probably change over the years you live here, but then again, it may not. Who knows?"

"Wicked," Harry said. "What does your room look like?"

"I'll show you." Alicia said. She walked out of the bedroom with Harry in tow.

They walked across the hallway to another set of doors the matched Harry's; Alicia opened them and walked into her room.

The walls were the colour of infinity, there was a king sized bed with covers that matched the colour on the walls. There was a window seat that was shaped like a diamond; the cushion was a pink-ish colour.

On one of the walls were bits of mirror placed in a shape of a rosebud, you could see bits of the wall between the glass. It looked really cool, in Harry's opinion.

The floor was a light hard wood that had blue and purple rugs covering it.

There was a desk, wardrobe, and a sitting area. There was a door that Harry guessed led to the bathroom. He walked over to it and opened it.

The bathroom looked the same as his, except the tiles were pink, blue, and purple put in random patterns.

"So, what do you think?" He heard Alicia say.

"It's really cool, you know, for a girl's room. I really like the rose mirror." Harry told her.

"I want to show you something, and then we'll go down to dinner."

"Ok."

He followed her to the sitting area, where she pushed a chair, which was pressed against the wall, out of the way. She then ran her hand over the wall and a door appeared.

"I'm the only one who knows about this place, I'm going to tell Dustin when he gets here. Then the three of us will have a place to go and hang out or something. You're able to get into the room from yours. The door is to the right of the head of your bed when you're looking at it from the foot. Anyway, let's go. Mind the step."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I probably shouldn't be putting this up with Knowing and TimeTravel Sucks still needing to be updated. Oh well. This chapter is really the first three put together, the next one will be chapters four and five together. Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**P.S. This fic is also on harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com and I'll most likely be updating it there first. And it has pictures in the chapters(Starting on chapter five) that will either make since later on in the story or summerize the chapter(I make them myself).**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd have more than ten bucks in my wallet and have a forest green Mustang convertible with a black top and Sirius radio.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_**'**

'_**Guide speech'**_

**--**

After Alicia said that, she jumped through the door, disappearing in the darkness.

Harry, after a moment's hesitation, followed her. He could see why she told him to mind the step, which turned out to be more of a drop.

After falling, what felt like, five feet, Harry landed on a something soft. Standing up and looking around, he saw a large, well lighted room.

The walls were painted a navy colour with portraits of landscapes, animals, and people (Non-moving). The floor had wall to wall carpeting that was a beige colour. In the middle of the room was a sitting area with navy coloured sofas and chairs, which looked like if you sat in them you'd never want to stand up again, surrounding an oak coffee table.

Along the walls, were bookshelves housing even more books then the Potter library, on any subject you could think of.

"Not exactly a room for three six year olds, but we can always change it." Alicia said form he position next to Harry, while looking around the room herself.

"So we're the only ones who know about this room?" Harry asked her while pulling a book off of a shelf and flipping through the pages.

"Yep," She answered.

"How do we get back out?" Harry asked, putting the book back.

"Follow me." Alicia told him.

She walked over to the wall, next to the cushion (The soft thing Harry landed on), and pushed in a three inch piece of the wall. Immediately the wall started pulling in pieces of it self making hand and foot holes all the way up to the door they came in from.

"Wicked," Harry breathed.

"I know." Alicia said. "Well, let's get going. Dinner should be ready soon." And with that, she started claiming the wall ladder (That's what I'm going to call it), and was through the door at the top.

Harry followed her.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the dining room. Once there, Harry saw his grandfather and three other people he didn't know.

"Hello children." Their grandfather said when he saw them.

"Hello." Alicia and Harry said together as they sat down at the table.

"Well, Harry, this is your great grandfather, Benjamin, your great grandmother, Rebecca, and you grandmother, Sara." Alexander pointed out the people while introducing them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Harry told them.

"You too dear, it's so great to finally have you with us." Rebecca said.

Rebecca had long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She was wearing a purple long sleeved dress and a kind smile. Harry liked her immanently.

"It's great to be here." Harry replied.

"So, are you excided about getting you Guide tomorrow?" Benjamin asked.

"I sure am! It sounds really cool, having a Guide." Harry answered.

The adults laughed at the boy's enthusiasm.

During the rest of dinner, Harry had gotten a brief history lesson on Elvin culture (not worth mentioning right now, maybe later), and getting to know his family, and they him.

"I think it's time for two little ones to go to bed." Sara said after seeing Harry and Alicia trying to hide their yawns.

"Yes, Grandmother," Alicia said while sliding off to her seat, motioning for Harry to follow.

'Good night's' were said, and the two six year olds made their way to their bedrooms.

"Good night Harry." Alicia said when they came to their rooms.

"Night Alicia," Harry replied.

Alicia hugged him.

"It really is great that you're here." She told him before giving him a small kiss on the cheek and going into her bedroom.

Harry walked into his room and saw a pair of dark green pajamas lying on his bed.

He quickly changed and claimed into bed.

He lay awake for a few hours, thinking about all that had happened in one day. He had left the 'care' of the Potters, found Grandparents, Great Grandparents, and a cousin who wanted to be around him. He had a new home. A new life. And to put the icing on the cake, he was an Elf. This had to be the best day of his short life.

--

Harry woke up to a different room the next morning.

His bed was an ash wood four poster with carvings of pentagrams in the middle of the head and foot boards. The bottom half of the walls had ash wood paneling, and the top half was painted a dark, almost black, green. The window seat had a dark red curtain that was held apart by silver chains, revealing a dark red cushion that matched the sofa and bean bag chairs that were on the other side of the room. Opposite Harry's bed, on the left side of his bathroom door, was a mirror like Alicia's but instead of a rose, it was shaped like a Celtic cross. On the right side of the door was ash wood wardrobe.

The ceiling had silver bars going across it, spaced at about three feet apart, and holding up some dark red fabric that covered the whole ceiling in a ripple effect. (A/N I hope that made since)

Harry walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were clothes (Duh). There were work out clothes (sweat pants, tank tops, ect…), casual clothes (jeans, tee shirts, jumpers, ect…), formal (tuxes, suits, ect…), cloaks, and wizard robes, in blue, purple, black, red, green, white, ect….

Harry pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and black tee shirt, before walking into the bathroom for a shower.

The bathroom had a double sink with a large mirror, a large step down bath tub, and a huge shower surrounded by dark green tiled walls. And the floors were done in black tiles. (A/N I know it's a bit dark for a six year old, but work with me people!)

After a quick seven minute shower, Harry left his hair to air dry and changed into the clothes he picked out. Harry walked over to the window seat and sat down, figuring someone would come to get him. Harry knew for a fact that he would get lost if tried to get to the dinning room by him self.

Harry pulled his knees close to his chest, pulled back the dark green curtain that hung in front of the window and looked out at the grounds of his new home.

About five minutes later, there was a knock at his door.

Harry walked over to it and opened it. Alicia was on the other side.

"Morning, Harry!" She told him while giving him a hug. "It's time for breakfast. C'mon."

'_I'm going to have to get use to this whole hugging thing_.' Harry thought to him self as he followed Alicia to the dinning room.

They were the last ones there. And after pleasantries were said, they ate their breakfast and made small talk.

-----

An hour and a half later Sara, Rebecca, and Alicia were standing outside of a warehouse type building, waiting for Harry to come out.

It was tradition for the one getting a Guide was to go in alone.

Harry had been in there for three quarters of an hour before he came back out, eyes half lidded and stumbling over his feet.

Having someone's spirit sucked into your body can be tiring.

"How'd it go Harry?" Alicia asked him.

"Not too bad. It was pretty easy really." Harry answered.

"So what's you Guide's name?" Sara asked.

"Sylvester Gemengd-Bloed," Harry told them.

"You mean THE Sylvester Gemengd-Bloed?" Alicia asked in awe.

"Yeah... what did he do in order to get a 'THE' in front of his name?" Harry asked.

It was Rebecca who answered.

"Sylvester Gemengd-Bloed was the only half Elf half Vampire that has ever been born. He was killed when he was sixteen by Vampire slayers when he was trying to protect his mother from them.

Not much more is known about him."

'**_She's right,'_** Harry heard Sylvester say. **_'But she missed the part where I chose my own surname. Gemengd-Bloed is Dutch for Mixed-Blood, I never had much of an imagination.'_**

'_She did say that not much is known about you_.' Harry said to him.

'_**True,'**_

"Now, I think it's time for a nap, what do you say Harry?" Sara said to him.

"That sounds really good right about now." Harry smiled at her.

-----

A few hours later, Harry was awakened by someone jumping on his bed.

He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw that the culprit was Alicia.

"Wake up Harry, Dustin's here!"

--

**A/N They disabled my account on harrypotterfanfiction. Com, so don't bother reading any of my fics there. I'll give cookies to the person who can figure out WHY Sylvester is Harry's Guide. Thanks to all who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd have more than six bucks in my wallet and have a forest green Mustang convertible with a black top and Sirius radio.

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I really do have this whole fic planed out… it's just the matter of typing it up. I'm not at all happy with this chapter. I hate all of the jumping around, but I can't find another way to get the point across. I am expecting Flames and/or criticism… I deserve it. Just remember, I will never abandon any of my fics, I'm going to finish all of them, unless I die, of course, and that'd suck for you guys, huh? Cause you wouldn't be able to finish any of them. Plus I need to finish the Seven Potter Series! It's going to be 3 or 5 fics long, the second one is the summer after 4th year, the third being 5th year, the fourth 6th year, and the fifth will be 7th year. Yeah, so, just some seless advertising. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_**'**

"_Outside conversations"_

'_**Guide speech'**_

--

**Last chapter…**

_A few hours later, Harry was awakened by someone jumping on his bed._

_He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw that the culprit was Alicia._

"_Wake up Harry, Dustin's here!!!"_

--

**Now**

**--**

"That's nice," Harry mumbled before turning on to his front and burying his head under his pillow.

"C'mon Harry! Don't you wanna welcome him to his new home?" Alicia asked.

"Grandad still needs to explain stuff to him, which means I can sleep for about another hour." Harry told her. "Come and get me when you start the tour and all that jazz."

"Fine, be that way." Alicia said then walked out of Harry's room, closing the door with a loud snap.

Harry sighed.

'**_Get up you dork.' _**Sylvester said, giving Harry a mild heart attack.

"I forgot about you." Harry said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

'**_Now I feel loved.'_** Sylvester said sarcastically. **_'You really should get up though.'_**

"I'm already getting up, you impatient, blundering numbskull." Harry mumbled as he pulled on a fresh shirt that was navy blue.

'**_Are you sure you're six?'_** Sylvester asked rhetorically.

"Hmm." Was all Harry said.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Half an hour later Harry was sitting next to Alicia on the bottom step of the grand staircase, waiting for Dustin to get all the information he wanted.

"Sheila want's to talk to Sylvester." Alicia said suddenly.

"How do you suppose we go about doing that?" Harry asked.

"Let them take over." Alicia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right." _'How do I do that Sylvester?_''

'_**Just hum one long note in you head, you'll know when it's worked.' **_

Harry did as told and, after a few seconds, felt like he was being sucked backwards through a vortex, which isn't as bad as it sounds.

Harry looked around at his surroundings. He was in a dome type room, the ceiling showed the world through his body's eyes.

"_It's good to talk to you again, Sylvester."_ He heard, who he guessed to be, Sheila say.

"_And you, my lady." _Harry could sense the sarcasm in Sylvester's voice.

"_On the other hand… I'm glad we haven't talked in past hundred years._" Sheila muttered with a small smile.

The doors opened to reveal Alexander and, who they supposed was Dustin.

"_We'll talk later, Sly._" Sheila said before _leaving_.

All the sudden, Harry heard a deep note reverberating around the room, before he got the feeling of being pushed gently forward.

He blinked, refocusing his eyes to see Alicia running over to the newest member of the household.

When he reached them, he introduced himself to his cousin.

Dustin had grayish brown hair and the same green eyes as Harry, leaving no doubt that they were related.

"I'm Dustin." He replied to the introduction, giving Harry's hand a small shake, before stuffing his own hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Alexander smiled before leaving the children to their own devices.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

It has been nine years (Mortal time) since Harry (now known as Onyx Stone **(1)**) had arrived to the Elvin world.

He and Jade (Dustin) had just received news from their Grandfather that they will _not_ be returning to Durmstrang this coming school year, neither would Diamond (Alicia) to Beauxbatons.

"I just don't get why he won't even tell us _why_." Jade complained as he and his cousins sat in cushy moon chairs in their "_Meeting Room_" as they had dubbed it.

"I'm sure Grandfather will tell us before we leave." Diamond said, though not believing it herself.

"Mindy… When have you _ever_ known Granda to tell us _anything_ that we should know about a situation before we figure it out ourselves?" Onyx asked in an impatient voice.

"Well, he did tell us we he pulled us out of school before we boarded the trains." She replied.

"But he still hasn't told us _where_ we're going!" Jade's thrown in sentence left them all to think about the mystery as to where they'd be spending the next nine mortal months.

"Maybe… he just misses us…?" Diamond said hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Jade spoke thoughtfully. "Maybe he got us transferred or something."

"If that's the case," Onyx started. "…Where?"

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. Are you three new here? I don't think I've seen you around before."

'_Remind me to kill my Grandfather the next time I see him, 'kay Sly?_' Onyx thought to his corrupting Guide.

'**_Of course I will!'_** Sylvester exclaimed. **_'Hogwarts! Of all the places in the world, the old fart chose to us six to the embarrassment of all magical worlds!'_**

Onyx chuckled a bit before replying. '_You don't have to be so dramatic, you know, even if it's true._'

'_**I know… It's just so much more fun.'**_

"I'm Diamond Stone." Diamond said from her spot underneath the window with her long legs twisted in such a way that it looked almost painful.

"Jade." This came from a boy with forest green hair who was sitting with one leg under him and a sketch pad on his knee.

Granger turned expectantly to Onyx, who was lounging on the opposite seat from Jade with his arms behind his head and his black fedora hat pulled down over his eyes.

"You want to know what the hell we're doing on this train since you know for a fact we didn't come to Hogwarts at age eleven. You're best friends with Ronald Bilious Weasley and Cody Ian Potter. Your grandparents' names are Ethan Granger and Patricia Maine Granger." Onyx lifted his hat to see the shocked face of one, Hermione Granger. "I'm Onyx!" He finished brightly.

"How did you know all of that?" Granger asked weakly.

Onyx smirked. "Secret."

"Mione!" They heard a call from outside of heir compartment. "There you are!"

And in walked Ronald Weasley and a person Onyx never wanted to see again for the rest of his life… Cody Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**A/N Like I said above… It SUCKS! Review please!**

**(1) The reason for the name changes will be explained in a later chapter. Plus, their easier for me to remember for some reason…**

_**P.S. Sorry it's short!**_


End file.
